


This Is Your Notice

by thea_zara



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Betrayal, Dark fic, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Multi, Pack, Rape/Non-con References, Scenting, Seriously this depresses even me., made-up mate crap, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thea_zara/pseuds/thea_zara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek learns just how wrong he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Your Notice

**Author's Note:**

> So I was reading this fic where Derek is stupid and hurts Stiles to keep him safe, ruining both their lives for years. Next thing I know I'm writing a rant from Stiles and this just sort of happened. And wow is it depressing... but I guess some people like depressing, so here ya go.

Derek thought he'd known Stiles, way back when, but obviously he'd been wrong, so when he blocked Derek's car in and walked up to Derek after his ten year exile, Derek might possibly have been more cocky and antagonistic, than smart. It wouldn't be the first complete fuck-up he'd ever had as far as Stiles was concerned, but it would be the first one he actually realized. 

"How dare you come back here? How dare you try to talk to me? You betrayed every one of us. I gave you a chance to leave and live. Despite everything you did, we would have left you alone." Eyes red he slashed out, ready to make the young man, and he was clearly a man now, pay for his impudence. 

Instead Derek Hale found himself face down on the ground with Stiles' boot at his neck.

"After what you did to me, Derek, you don't get to tell me I betrayed them, you don't get to do that, you bastard. You made it very clear that I was unwanted and unwelcome, and you made it abundantly clear that you weren't the only one who felt that way. You were my fucking life, they were the only thing I had besides dad, and you made damned sure I knew that every single self-doubt I'd ever had was true. So you tell me, Derek, you tell me again how I betrayed you, them. Dad was all I had left, and now he's gone. I would have died for you, for them. I was raped and drugged and tortured, because I wouldn't betray the pack, wouldn't betray YOU and in return I was told I was just some sad little wanna-were. Like you thought I was just burning for you to make me one of you. I've got news for you, Derek. If I wanted to be a fucking wolf I'd have been one already. Before and since. I said no. I said no and I still did everything I could to help you and to help them. I've ran with the wolves, Derek and I never did it for the chance to be one. I did it because I loved the fucking wolves and stupid, stupid Stiles, I thought they loved me. Not pack remember? Your choice, Derek, not mine."

"Your scent was all over them, all over him, and they knew things no one else could have told them. What was I supposed to think?"

"Let's see... I know there's something... oh yeah how bout your super lie detection powers, you could have fucking ASKED me, Derek. Tell me, you can still do that right?"

"Yes."

"Okay why not give this a listen then, see if I'm lying. I was taken after I left your house. The only reason I was at your house was because I got a text asking me to meet you there."

"I never s-"

"I know. I was told almost immediately that no one actually knew or cared where I was, since one of them had sent the text. I was knocked out and woke up in someone's fucked up combination basement, cell and dungeon. I was chained to a bed. I didn't eat or drink for two and a half days, because I was afraid they'd drugged it, and I knew I rambled when I was drunk or drugged. 

The squirrelly one with bad breath and squinty eyes held me down and forced me to suck him off the end of day two, said I could use the protein, and that it would improve my human stink. Day three, the blonde chick with the rage issues, sat on me and forced water down my throat, because and I quote, 'the boys don't like no dead lay' Night three I was raped by three different wolves, Squirrelly, a red head who wore a hunting jacket, and the alpha. He made sure to knot me, and then proceeded to play with my dick for the hour I was ripped open and pinned down by him. Said it would help, 'set the stage'. I didn't say a word during any of that except "No and please don't." 

Day four was when you met with them, right? You must have really pissed them off. I spent the next two days hanging from chains, and was offered up for whoever wanted a go. I will admit I lost count somewhere in the middle of that, but there were at least seven different wolves. I'm slightly less coherent as to their identities. my wrist, two ribs, ankle, and nose were broken, my shoulder and hip dislocated. Blondie force fed me again after I was let down from the ceiling. She forced me to eat, drink and did some basic medical necessities like sewing the claw marks that went too deep shut. 

Day seven was when it got really interesting, because that's when they told me how my alpha had denied me. That I was theirs now, since I'd been declared an omega, and was in their territory. I don't remember much after that, because the moment I realized they weren't lying, was the moment I decided I'd rather die, and I stopped trying to hold on and wait for my pack, since I didn't have one. Apparently the rage chick was right though, because once they realized I was a 'dead lay' they dumped me off in the middle of the night somewhere near the Beacon Hills exit ramp. 

The first time I woke up in the hospital, and saw you, I wanted to cry because I thought, 'he wouldn't be here if he'd declared me an Omega.' I thought it was a lie. And then you told me I was worse than Kate Argent and gave me a month to leave once I was healed, without asking me a single question."

"They knew things, things only you could have told them. Meeting places, secrets, things we never shared outside of the pack and you. You were the only one who could have told them, Stiles. The only one."

"My God, you are still a blind idiot. If you'd paid any attention whatsoever you'd already KNOW how they knew. Do you think I showed up whenever random people texted me? They hacked your cell, you stupid fool, probably every cell in the pack. They had our texts, could listen to our messages, they could track the GPS."

"Stiles, I-"

"Awww, what Derek, want to say sorry, make it all better? Want to promise me retribution? Don't bother, the little omega whore got his revenge. You said I was worse than Kate, so I took a few lessons from her playbook... I figured it was only fair after all, at least she got to fuck you, I only got fucked because of you. The moment I was healed up enough to walk, I started making contacts. Found a few hunters who wouldn't mind causing some carnage, not that the code was much of an issue with that pack. I must say it was certainly a whole barrel of satisfying to use the cum coated rags they'd left me in as a scent cover, to get close enough to chain the doors and firebomb the place. Practically cathartic, but not quite as cathartic as this. 

This is your notice Alpha Hale. I am coming home, and I'm bringing my pack. I'm taking over as Sheriff. You and your pathetic little pack have a month to relocate, without violence. After that month I deputize my enforcers, and start arresting your little group for gang activities, terrorism, and you personally for the unfortunate demise of Peter Hale and his nurse. We've already dug up the bodies, so don't even try to get clever." 

"How do you have a pack, Stiles? You're no wolf."

"That's Alpha Stilinski," His eyes glowed blood red behind his sunglasses. "and unlike some of us, I never betrayed my mate, so I kept the little piece of the wolf loving him gave me. I personally sliced the neck off the Alpha who raped me, becoming an alpha, and took over three other packs in the last ten years, the same way. You took away my family, Derek, so I used the only thing you left me, to make a new one. Take your pack and get out of my territory, Hale. I'd hate to have to kill people I once loved."

The end.


End file.
